


Stained Glass

by Swagosaki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: Co-creators: (insta: @keithyyboy and @thethirdchildofnoah)Tyki Mikk and Lavi Bookman have an unexpected turn of events after meeting Alma Karma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, there's a bunch of OCs in this fanfic, enjoy XD
> 
> Kinda OOC characters as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning that this is based off an RP

It was another dreary day in the city of Florence, which just made Alma's mood even worse. He already wasn't having such a great day after his guardian/caretaker or whatever she was, forced him to agree to try to go to church with her. She wasn't even related to him. He just lived with her. How that came to be, he'd rather not say, because it involved him admitting he was helpless at one point in his life. He sighed, combing his hair back as he reached forward with his free hand and wiped the fog from the mirror. "Alma!" "Yeah?!" He called, waiting in silence for an answer before yelling "yeah?!" louder. Damn lady, couldn't even hear him anymore. She ended up opening the door with that small old ladyish grin on her face, "you almost ready?" "Yeh," he said shortly, looking at her for a moment before turning back to the mirror, focusing on his hair and trying to tame it. Don't get him wrong, he loved this little old lady to death. She was just...difficult sometimes--"oh!" He twitched slightly and looked over, expecting to see her having a heart attack with the way she just gasped. Instead, her eyes were lit up as well as the rest of her face, and she looked happy, "you're wearing the clothes I gave you?" "Well I mean..." He looked down at the crisp "church-worthy" clothes she had given him. Simple black slacks and black shoes and a white button-down with a dark blue tie and dark blue overcoat. It had been her son's...from what she told him last night at dinner. He smoothed the Tie out on his chest and looked back over at her, "...I wasn't gonna wear it," he shrugged. This made her laugh, he didn't know why. It wasn't funny...she sighed happily and took his hand, patting it before leaving the bathroom, "I'll be waiting at the door." After they left the house, Alma forced her to not drive, which he had to do everytime she insisted she could. Which she could not. She could barely reach the gas pedal. He helped her in the passenger seat and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders before getting in the car and driving them through the city. It wasn't long before they got to the large church, since they lived decently close to it. He parked, got out, helped her out and helped her pretty much everywhere. It was a routine he was okay with. It was probably making him soft, which he didn't agree with. They were a few minutes late. He tried to enter quietly so nobody turned heads. That always pissed him off. And he was new, which sucked even more. He didn't want any attention. None. He helped her sit in the middle section pews and sat down next to her with a small huff, "I'm not going to like this," he whispered to her. She just smiled softly as the service continued.

"All rise for the opening hymn," Tyki commanded, watching as the mass of people obeyed without question. It made him sick to his stomach, it always had, that people follow him so robotically. As if he really were a window to their God. He watched a few stray people trickle through the back doors and hurry one another into a back pew and smiled wryly. Tyki opened his lips and joined the choir, signing absent-mindedly into the mic as he flipped through the tattered bible before him, searching for The days passage. What empty words would he preach today, what hollow nonsense was it this time, the anticipation made his temples pound relentlessly. Yet he still sang. He supposed it was natural for any man of faith to eventually question their beliefs but... his mind in recent years had undergone an almost complete paradigm shift. After the accident nothing was the same. No God would let that happen. No God he would freely praise. Yet he still stood beneath the crucifix with a painted Charismatic smile. People seemed to always forget that being a priest was a job. A jobs that takes years and years out of a man's life to obtain and a job that pays well. To drop it all he'd have nothing. Not that he had anything of his own anymore in his eyes, but none the less. Food isn't free. He'd sold his soul to the reigns of the Catholic hierarchy and having grown up learning everything about it, Tyki knew there was really no smart way out. Even if his recent revelations brought him to Blasphemy.

Soon, after a few hymn, a soloist was brought to the mic. His vibrant red hair, easy to recognize from a distance. His robes were different from the rest of the choir while theirs were white, a color of purity, his were black. He hated doing this but his mom always said he had the "voice of an angel." He's been in the choir for as long as it allowed him to be. He pressed his lips to the mic and sang deep from his cords, the lyrics flowing graciously through his lips. He sang every word with care as he raised his hands up to praise the lord. However, his beliefs were fading away the longer he stayed into the church but he couldn't let his thoughts get to him. He continued to sing, beautifully, and seeing that he had the whole crowd intrigued, he bared a grin.  
Alma didn't stand when everyone else did. He sat with his guardian who couldn't stand either, but for health reasons, so she had somewhat of a right to do so. He slumped back, his arms cross over his chest. "sit up or you'll wrinkle the clothes." He sat up and gave her look before looking forward again. Usually everyone was the same in his eyes. Boring and normal. But two people in particular caught his eye. The priest and the redhead. He pinpointed them as soon as he walked through the door, actually, and as soon as he heard the redhead sing, his attention grew stronger and he sat up more, leaning forward a bit. His guardian hummed along with the song, raising her hand slightly towards the sky as her eyes closed and she swayed. He paid no mind to that, his eyes trained and flicking between the two men.

"And now a reading from the book of John..." Tyki began, licking his dry lips and looking aimlessly out into the crowd. "In this scripture, Jesus challenges his disciples to believe in his teaching. A challenge that is likewise passed onto the many of you and so I pray you'll pay my words some attention." He almost chuckled to himself when he saw what the days reading was. John 6:60-69. All surrounding the question of faith. If God was up there guiding his hand, he was a petty bastard.  
After Father Mikki started the sermon, Lavi led the choir to the special seating. He started to get bored not even 15 minutes in as he looked around the people. Seeing the same normal churchgoers as he did every Sunday until he saw the back. He noticed someone new, no one is ever new in this hell, so he was shocked. He was probably got staring too long, that shocked look of his not leaving anytime soon.

Alma had his gaze on Tyki as he spoke but he felt another set to eyes and looked over suddenly, making eye contact with Lavi. He sat back a bit to see him better and narrowed his eyes in response to the shocked expression that was aimed his way. What? Was there something on his face?

"-Simon Peter answered him, 'Lord, to whom shall we go? You have the words of eternal life; and we have believed, and have come to know, that you are the Holy One of God.' " Tyki hadn't needed to look down at the pages much. It was a parable he'd told in many occasions, bringing to light how difficult the teachings of Jesus Christ were to swallow so to speak. Although the story seemed different today. Instead Tyki was interchanging faith for gullibility, and promise of salvation into bribery makIng means for power. Even though his delivery was a cookie cutter production of previous masses. It all seemed to take a new light in his mind. Or perhaps the opposite entirely.  
Lavi quickly turned looking towards Tyki. Suddenly his attention grew as he focused more on Tyki's expressions, body language and movements. He was starting to become an open book and he could see that even the priest wasn't into the sermon as well. He looked around the crowd once more as almost everyone's eyes was lit up, their eyes only focused on the words coming from the mouth. He couldn't believe it.  
Alma gazed at Lavi a moment longer before looking back at Tyki as well, noticing the same posture. It was hard to miss since he felt it as well. He didn't want to be here, yet he felt he needed to. For the sake of his guardian and her old self. He sighed again. So much sighing today. He decided to pull an immature move and stood slowly, touching his guardians shoulder as he passed her, "I'm going to the restroom." "Okay, hurry back," she smiled. He nodded, lying straight up. He was going to hole up there until the service was over. Or at least try to. He passed the back pews, crossing the large space at the back, gave the priest a side glance before he left the sanctuary and walked down the hall towards the restrooms.  
Making fleeting eye contact with a boy he'd never seen before Tyki wrapped up his little spiel and took a step down. Allowing a woman from the church community to speak the next reading while he took a seat off to the left of the altar. As a priest it was his duty to know all the attendants personally, or at least make the effort to. "The response is; Lord have mercy." The woman began, and then the entire building echoed in a chant. "Lord have mercy." Tyki grew a little curious, eyes wandering to see Lavi was watching him as well. Had the boy done something? Or had this simultaneous attention been a coincidence?  
Lavi then saw the boy exit from his sight as he looked back at the sermon. This seemingly long, almost sleep-worthy sermon. He needed to do something then sit but, didn't want to draw attention. He began to tap on the ledge, bored but kept his focus on Tyki now.

Alma finally found the bathroom which was just as elaborate and ornate as the rest of the building. He went to the marble sink and splashed water on his face before drying it with the hand towel provided. He leaned the heels of his hands on the counter and stared at his reflection with a bored gaze, "what to do," he mumbled, his gaze drifting around, looking at the reflection of the patterns behind him on the stalls and walls. What to do in a bathroom...to pass the time....hmmmm  
Brushing off what he'd seen and making a mental note to speak with the boy afterwards, Tyki rose from his seat and took back the attention of the church's patrons. Wrapping up with some mind-numbing announcements, and finally cueing the choir to begin the closing hymn.

Lavi walked over to the stage and started to sing the closing hymn. He looked around the crowd not seeing the mystery boy before glancing over to Tyki and smiling before the song finished.  
Alma kicked the stall open and turned on his heel, walking over to a banister of some sort and started playing with the edge, running his fingers along it. He tapped the wall with his shoe before there was a sudden rip. He froze, looking at his fingers. Oh...there was a thin rip that had traveled from the edge and amazingly about a good foot into the thing. Was it really that delicate ? He dropped his hand and turned with his lips pursed. Maybe he could say he didn't do it. It wasn't his fault. He peeked over this shoulder, seeing the torn parchment. How old was it? How much did it cost? He bit the inside of his cheek. Gertrude was going to be pissed.

Tyki closed his eyes contently and listened to the song, if there was one thing about this proverbial hell he could stand it was Lavi's silky voice. Kind of put a damper on the whole moral crisis and brought him back down to earth for a while. Worked like a charm every time. As people slowly made thier way down the long hall between the pews, preforming the sign of the cross in the general direction of the crucifix while they went, Tyki pursed his lips in a frown. The familiar footsteps behind him came all too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Father Kamelot, of course, another reason to smile through grit teeth. "Well done brother, although you may want to liven up a little, your voice tends to put people to sleep." Sheril chuckled, giving Tyki two affectionate pats on the shoulder.

Lavi stayed behind sitting on the steps of the stage. He noticed Father Sheril come in as his body suddenly tensed up. He looked away down the eye to make sure he was avoiding Sheril's eye contact at all cost.

Gertrude was still sitting happily in the pew with her content little smile. She laid her hands softly on the purse in her lap and looked around as everyone left, a few stragglers exiting with friends. Where was that boy? She knew he'd pull something like this. Alma peeked out of the bathroom, seeing some people, more than usual, exiting the sanctuary into the hall. He left the bathroom and lagged near it, waiting to see his guardian. She was probably waiting for him, though. He sighed before heading back to the sanctuary.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for reminding me. Again." Tyki hummed, brushing off his robes and turning to face the other priest. "But you used to be so passionate! Speaking like a messenger from our Lord through and through!" Sheril sang, making a dramatic almost comical dance with his hands as he spoke. "I've just been feeling off lately, that's all. You of all people should know." Tyki, let his tone slip a little, quite clearly annoyed, which made Sheril immediately flip moods as well. "I sought counsel and I beg you to do the same. God will help you through this just as He did for me." Sheril's response was textbook. Almost sickening. If anything he should be an absolute mess, how he could brush off that accident with nothing but blind faith made Tyki's stomach churn, and his throat swells up in frustration of course. Tyki cast him half a glare, "I'll keep that in mind... now if you'd excuse me...."

Lavi looked over to Tyki before getting up. He looked over to Sheril but said not a word as he stood by Tyki's side in case he left and didn't know where to. He can always tell when Tyki got upset, it was a friend thing. Tyki never acted on anger but kept it inside so that's why he stood closer to him, didn't need him blowing up now, did we?

Gertrude finally stood and walked over towards the first priest she saw. "Excuse me, Father Mikk?" Alma looked around the corner and scowled, seeing Gertrude talking to the priest. Jesus, why'd she have to do that. He didn't want to get near that uniform, it always made him uncomfortable, even if the man in it was intriguing. And the redhead was there too. Hm...he decided to just suck it up. He stepped back into the sanctuary, walking over lightly with his hands in his pockets, trying to give Gertrude a look that said "let's go, don't talk to him." Whenever she'd start talking, she wouldn't stop. And that just meant more time in this place that he didn't want.

Tyki brighten up immediately at the call of his name, this wasn't an act. There were many amazing people he'd met through the church that he genuinely did care for, nearly all of them in fact. "How can I help you Gertrude?" Tyki smiled, slightly bowing his head. He was thankful that Lavi had chosen to stay as well. It was a relief just to have his friend close by. "How's the family hm?"

Lavi stayed out not saying a word. Tyki's small talk was humorous after all, but his forces was towards Alma. He glanced at the man every now and then just to be able to read him. He needed to understand his body language because he could already tell Tyki was interested.

Alma leaned against the front pew, his eyes flicking from Lavi back to Gertrude as he tried not to pay attention. Gertrude smiled warmly, her eyes squinting like the little Asian lady she was, "it's getting better. My daughter-in-law just got remarried. And..." She glanced over at Alma as they finally made eye contact and he frowned. She sighed before looking back at Tyki and Alma looked away sharply with a huff, getting more annoyed as she ignored him, "this here is Alma, since he probably won't introduce himself. He's not entirely polite like that," Alma glowered at the carpet as she continued, "I took him in a little while ago, shortly after my son died, you remember that..." She let out a small breath, her warm smile turning into a sad one, "he's filled that hole somehow, and I just wanted to get him into the church and get him comfortable. He's not a people person, much, after what happened--" "Can we go?" Alma asked suddenly, staring at her coldly now, his voice like ice. She gave him a side glance before clasping Tyki's hand in her own two, "I just wanted him to know he could have someone to go to if he needed." Alma glared at her now, the muscle in his jaw jumping slightly from how hard he was gritting his teeth. He didn't need help, he couldn't count how many times he'd told this old lady that.

Tyki perked a little and smiled wryly in Alma's direction before gently taking both of Gertrude's hands as well. "I remember well what happened, and I'm happy to help in any way I can." Tyki hummed, before switching his tone from the delicate rhythm he'd been using for Gertrude to something more rousing. "That goes for you too boy." He chuckled warmly at the boy's discomfort, his eyes almost challenging Alma to speak.

"Tch..." Alma looked away, curling his lip a bit before pressing them into a tight line. Gertrude's widened and she laughed lightly, "thank you so much, Father. Lets go Alma," she gestured for him to follow as if he was the one holding up. He turned quickly and passed by Tyki and Lavi, giving them a side look as he passed a bit to close, almost tempted to shoulder one of them, but decided against it. It was shit, the church, it wasn't them, and he didn't want to get in a fight. He followed Gertrude out.

"Our doors are always open." Tyki chimed, the statement obviously directed at Alma as opposed to Gertrude. Sheril had gone into the back to prepare for the next days work, so that really only left Lavi and Tyki standing in the center of the ludicrously large cathedral.

"You seem interested in him," Lavi said breaking the silence. He looked around the empty cathedral avoiding eye contact. He then focused his eyes down onto the floor," he seems intriguing."

Alma glanced over his shoulder at the remark before leaving through the door. He helped Gertrude into the car and they drove home. She set to cooking lunch while Alma went to change into a simple T and sweatpants for the day.

"..." Tyki paused, staring down the hall towards the glimmering stain glass doorway, opening his mouth to speak, but hesitating at first. "... the boy looks like he has something to say. That's all." He finally spoke, although the words that came out were twisted. That was far from all. 'I've seen eyes like that before.' Was what he wanted to say, but Lavi wouldn't have truly understood what that meant anyway. The wall that boy had built, and the malice his face held. Familiar in a way that made Tyki feel like screaming.

"I don't feel as if that's a reason. He looked terrified." Lavi looked up, his eye meeting Tyki's or attempting to do just that. He then looked back at the door hoping that the boy could snap Tyki out of this trance, but that was hopeless.


	3. Chapter 3

The day dragged on, with Gertrude knitting and humming while Alma watched the television. There wasn't much to do. No groceries. Well. He stood with a sigh, "I'm gonna run to the store to pass the time, you got anything you want me to get?" Gertrude stopped her humming, "can you turn the stove off? That's all--oh! Milk! We need more milk," she smiled, "thank you, dear." 

 

"Course," he nodded, giving her a short smile before going into the kitchen. He took the kettle and moved it from the stove to the sink before turning, what he thought was the right knob, to OFF. "It's off! Don't forget your tea in here!" He called before grabbing his coat and some money and left through the back door in the kitchen. He took the bike from the shed and pulled the coat on before pushing off and headed down main street towards the market. Maybe he could get her more tea, since she was probably running out and always forgot to say when she was. He grabbed the carton of milk and let the icy door swing closed with a muted thud before paying and leaving with his things. He hung the bag on his handlebar and leaned against the bike rack lightly. He pulled a silver coin from his pocket. A thin chain was attached to it. One side was the face of a rare female currency, and the other side was a picture of a man and a woman covered by a thin layer of glass. He turned the coin between his knuckles and let it drop as the chain slid through his fingers. He caught it at the last second as it dangled from his hand. He yanked it up and caught the coin in his fist before sticking it back into his pocket and looking up as he smelled a faint scent of danger. Smoke. He saw it rising over the housetops. A house fire. He looked back down. He felt sorry for the poor soul that had to be stuck in it. The store clerk suddenly burst from the store, a phone to his ear, "you live with Gertrude correct? Is she still at the house?" He looked desperate. 

Alma hesitated before nodding, "y...yes...she is," he felt a heavy sense of dread sit like a cold stone in the bottom of his stomach, "why?" 

 

"The house...it's caught fire--" 

 

Alma's bike clanked as he mounted it quickly and took off down the street, cutting the man off. He raced back to the house, hoping that she had been smart enough to get out. She was old but...she...he was stopped by a blockage of cars and a large fire truck that was already dousing the house. He skidded to a stop and the bike dropped to its side as he ran over towards the house. A fireman caught his arm and yanked him back, "no! Let me go!" 

 

"You can't go in there, the conditions are deadly!" 

 

"Is she in there?!" The fireman paused, "who?" 

Alma was able to break free during this distraction and ducked past two other men before running in through the open front door, "Gertrude!" The smoke immediately burned his eyes as flames exploded around him. He raised his arm as a shield and called her name again, coughing. Another fireman that had been inside suddenly grabbed him from behind, taking his mask off and forcing it over Alma's face as he went back out of the house. Alma fought against him with all the strength he had left which wasn't much, "she's in there! She's still in there!" His voice rasped inside the mask as his eyes watered. He was forced into an ambulance, even though he'd only been in the house for a little bit. He fought the paramedics too, trying to get back out of the truck even after the Doors had latched shut. He yanked his arms from their hands and pulled on the lever. It was locked. He yanked the mask off and grabbed one of the paramedic's shirt fronts, slamming them against the wall, "why isn't anyone listening to me?! She's still in there! You can't let her die! Let me out!" He was grabbed again and this time forced back onto the stretcher. He was strapped down as a cloth was placed over his eyes. He was starting to lose his voice from his yelling. He felt the truck rumble around him as the engine roared to life and they started to leave. His muscles started tingling and started to feel like jelly from straining so much. He relaxed a bit, breathing raggedly still. An IV was stuck into his arm and his sucked in a short breath as the fluid seeped into him and he started feeling sleepy. He grit his teeth as his vision blurred and slowly faded to black.


End file.
